Horrors of the Clone Wars
by war22360
Summary: The Clone Wars told from a certain point of view.
1. Chapter 1

6 Months After Geonosis

Three Republic Attack Cruisers desperately approached the atmosphere of the dead planet, Varron. Jedi Master Jinx Sundar and his Padawan Leo Yeto where aboard the lead ship. They were assigned a mission by the Jedi Council to rescue any remaining Jedi and Clones on the planet from a recent battle with the Separatist Droid Army. "General Sundar, we're entering the planets atmosphere. Prepare for landing sir." Commander Snake announced. He lead the platinum armored, 342nd Attack Battalion under the orders of Jedi General Jinx Sundar. The Jedi Master nodded at the Clone Commander then turned to face his young apprentice."This may be your first mission of many, young padawan learner, but be prepared for anything Leo, remember your training. The Galaxy is in turmoil." Jinx warned."Of course master, I'm ready for anything!" Leo smirked, raising his clenched fist in excitement. Jinx briefly chuckled at his apprentice's confidence. The Jedi Master was proud of the young Jedi and his enthusiasm despite just beginning his lead Attack Cruiser emerged from the sky; leaving the other two cruisers to catch any fleeing or incoming enemy ships. Passing through the thick planet wide layer of smoke and cloud that had combined together. Two Jedi Knights and a Clone Trooper watched the ships join them on the planet's charred surface, the bodies of dead clones and destroyed droids, fallen ship parts and black trees surrounded them, with ash faintly falling upon them like snow. Jinx approached the group with his Padawan and Clone Commander following behind him from the ship."Are there anymore survivors?" Jinx questioned. Looking at the group of battle worn warriors. Recognizing the both of them as each other's siblings and close friends of his, since training as a youngling."No…" replied the female Jedi Knight, her faint voice sounded shooken. Jinx couldn't tell if it was a tear or sweat that dropped from her face when she looked down in despair."A tall cyborg finished off the other two Jedi that were with us and took their lightsabers to add to some collection, before we barely escaped with our lives. And… he had four arms!" Said the other Jedi Knight; a male. He spoke like he was scared."Grievous!" Jinx forced himself not to stutter. The Jedi Master kept his fear of the droid general to himself. The memory of the cyborg cutting down Jinx's former Master in front him three months ago, swarmed the Jedi General's mind for a brief moment."The Jedi Slayer is real? I thought that was just a scary story that the older Padawans teased with!" Leo gasped with wide the Jedi were speaking with each other about who Grievous was, Commander Snake faced the only clone survivor. "Captain Stingray, it's good to see you alive. Where's the rest of Ray Squad?" He asked, concerned. Snake had personally trained the Captain and Squad himself back on Kamino."We were outnumbered, as you can see." Stingray said, looking around at the bodies of his fallen brothers. "Well, at least you two are safe. But let's head back to the ship, I have a bad feeling about something…" Jinx raised his eyebrow, looking up to the sky for a moment, before leading the group back to the two clones boarded the ship ahead of the Jedi, who'd stop to speak again. "So Jinx, I'm assuming this is your new Padawan?" The female Jedi asked."Oh yes," Jinx turned and placed his hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "Leo, these are Jedi Knights, Jerek and Nara Prine. We've known each other since we were younglings." Jinx finished."Hi." Leo smiled shyly. Nara smirked, but barely she was tired from battle, "You have an amazing Master." She assured the young boy, looking back up Jinx and giving him a wink as she boarded the ship."Hopefully you become something like him." Jerek chipped in, following his sister onto the ship. Jinx and Leo boarded the ship as well. Moments later the cruiser's engine blasted back on and lifting the heavy ship up, shooting itself through the planet's atmosphere and back into space. As the group gathered together at the bridge of the ship, they're faces were struck at what they'd seen from outside the ships windows. The two other cruisers that had stayed above Varron's atmosphere, were destroyed and falling to the planet's surface. In front of them was a massive Separatist vessel, it was at least three times bigger than the cruiser."Uhh Master, w-what's that?" Leo 's fear and anxiety kicked in fully at this point. He knew this ship and he knew who it belonged it to. But he knew had to stay strong for his comrades if they wanted a chance of living."That is the Malevolence, Grievous' ship." Jinx glared. Jerek sighed in disappointment, "He let us escape… and he knew we would contact help. He set up a trap!""Leo, go to the escape pods! This is too dangerous, get to safety." Nara demanded of the Padawan. Leo nodded and ran through the ships bridge, past the war room and to the elevators. Commander Snake and Captain Stingray stood beside the three Jedi, gripping their blasters."Till the end my Jedi friends." Said both Clones."Jedi scum!" A growling voice howled from the hologram table behind the posse. They turned to see the image of General Grievous face, his yellow alien eyes were furious under his cybernetic face. He'd hacked into the ship's communication."Prepare to die!" The hologram faded away and a small ship detached from the Malevolence, zooming toward the Republic cruiser. The Jedi ignited they're lightsabers, Jinx's purple, Nara's green, and Jerek's blue, lit up the area as they approached the bridges doors, the Clones by their side, blasters ready. Jinx closed his eyes, looking into the force. His apprentice had escaped safely and Grievous was boarding the ship."He's here." Jinx said through clenched teeth, gripping the hilt of his saber tighter. There was clanking and rumbling from behind the doors, then silence, for what seemed like an eternity. The Jedi breathed heavy in fear and the clones' platinum painted armor rattled from the troopers shaking in anticipation. The doors instantly flew into the five of them, knocking them all to the floor. Grievous cackled slamming his leg back down and ignited the two lightsabers he held. The droid general leaped onto Jinx, who was stuck under room's door. "No!" Screeched Nara, force pushing Grievous into the hologram table before he could pierce Jinx. Jerek growled running to Grievous and began clashing blades with him. Snake and Stingray shook their heads as they were dizzy, and began trying to lift the door off of Jinx. Grievous grunted, blocking Jerek's first two strikes, then recklessly slashed at the Jedi. Jerrik stumbled back in defense. Nara joined the clones, force lifting the large heavy door and hurling it at Grievous' side. "If you wish to live, run to the escape pods!" Jinx ordered, him and Nara sheathed their lightsaber and dashed through the opening to the hallway. The clones followed, firing they're blasters at Grievous as they ran. Grievous groaned in pain as the blaster fire burned through his armor. The cyborg kicked the door once more in anger, it hit Jerrik as he fled. The door sent the Jedi Knight flying into the ship's interior wall. His body hit the ship's self-destruction switch, starting a countdown from the speakers. "It won't be that easy Jedi," Grievous laughed. "You'll face a fate worse than death!" He said, clamping his hands around Jerrik's neck and lifting him up as he struggled for breath, the Jedi's eyeballs followed his running friends as he choked."5 minutes until self-destruction." Buzzed the ship's speakers. Adrenaline ran through Jinx, Nara, Snake, and Stingray as they jumped into an escape pod. They hadn't noticed Jerrik was left behind, and in seconds, the escape pod shot from the Republic cruiser and into wild breathing silently filled the inside of the pod, as the four survivors looked at each other. "Wait…" Nara broke the quietness. "Where's Jerrik?" Her eyes looked up to the glass that was the front of the pod. They were floating underneath the ship from a long but visible distance."Oh no…" Jinx had realized that they left her brother behind. Guilt immediately shot through his veins. Then only moments later, before anyone else could muster another breath or word, the worst possible outcome happened. A cloud of fire reflected in the eyes of the Jedi and the clone troopers' visors. The Republic cruiser exploded above them. The worst thought possible played through the minds of the members in the escape pods as they floated away in deep space.


	2. Chapter 2

Jerrick struggled in the grip of Grievous, his heart pounding, his breathes drawing short. His allies- his own sister- fled without him. "You see, to them, your nothing. Just a speck left to bite the dust. A pity you witnessed this in your final moments…" Grievous remarked, cackling madly. Seconds later the ship was nothing but a blazing ball of flame.

Everyone in the pod was silent, too guilt ridden and regretful to add anything at the moment. They didn't even make eye contact nor glance at each other. This shook them bad.

The escape pod was intercepted and the remaining crew returned to the Jedi Temple. Recalling the events to the others was something that wasn't easy to do. A silent memorial was held that night to honor the fallen Jerrik. Jedi and everyone alike came to pay their respects. Jinx didn't come however. Remembering what had happened, how he had been so reckless, it weighed down on his shoulders. Even though he wasn't the only one at fault, he took it hard. That night he couldn't even sleep. He was left looking at the ceiling with nothing but his thoughts bombarding him.

Jinx got out of bed and decided to take a walk to clear his mind. He soon reached the steps of the palace, noticing a shape sitting on the steps. Jinx cautiously got closer and realized it was his padawan Leo. Taking a deep breath, he walked down and took a seat next to him. "Leo, why are you here? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Jinx asked calmly.

"I can't sleep." Leo replied, huddled up in a ball with his head propped on his raised knees.

"Me neither." Jinx admitted with a nod. "Got something on your mind?"

"Jerrik shouldn't have died. We could've stopped Grievous."

"Do not take the general so lightly. Those tales you've heard, you know they're true now. With that knowledge, what suggests we could take him?"

"I-I don't know. I just want him to suffer." Leo muttered bitterly.

"I share your thinking, but as Jedi we can't act on urges like those."

"Why? Why not?" Leo spoke up suddenly, a tingle of anger clear.

"Because once we make actions like that, it can become consuming. Your rage and inner anger is deadly. If you manifest and let it take control of you, you'll start to lose sight of your allegiance and what really matters. We can't let the darkness take us over. No matter how strong the urge, we need to be better than that." Jinx explained, breaking it down.

"Your right Master Jinx," Leo said after a period of silence. "I don't want to let the darkness in."

"You are a strong, persistent person Leo. The darkness won't get you," Jinx insisted, smiling at the youthful padawan. Leo smiled at that and thanked his master. The two held a discussion for a little while longer and then departed to try and get some sleep.

The sky was a dark color, adding the eerie vibe that was presented in the forest. Jinx was unfamiliar with this place. It was a damp forest with large dark dead oak trees with sharp ridges, a thick pouring mist, and no sign of any other lifeforms beside himself. Jinx was confused and carefully walked around the seemingly lifeless land. He pulled his lightsaber and ignited it, using the purple reflecting gleam to guide him around. Jinx walked for what felt like nearly an hour before a sound was heard.

Jinx froze in place and listened. Light breathing was played back to him. Accompanying the noise was a visual piece, two beady yellow eyes peering out from the shadows. Before Jinx could make the connection, the tanking body of General Grievous rushed from the shadows and tackled him through a tree. His talon shaped foot clamped around his throat and his bloodlust yellow orbs for eyes peered upon him. "Jedi, have you come here to die like your friend and master before you?" Grievous taunted, reaching for a lightsaber.

Jinx couldn't respond with the clogging of his vocal chords so he used a quick action and pulled his fallen lightsaber back into his hand. With a quick slash, Jinx cut off the foot trapping him and used a force push to shove Grievous back against the ground. Grievous was agitated and summoned lightsabers into each hand. Jinx and Grievous rushed each other and began a fast paced duel with aggressive strikes and heavy clashes.

Grievous threw out vicious attacks but Jinx avoided most of them. With an upper hand, Grievous aimed for the head but Jinx fled to the side and managed to get behind Grievous. With a swift jab, he stabbed Grievous in the back and the saber went through his chest. Grievous fell to his knees and broke into a gnarly coughing fit that was silenced by Jinx slicing his head off.

Jinx stood over his body and breathed heavily, lowering his saber. The demise of Grievous was normally a victory to be celebrated, but this felt… off. It felt too easy. That and Jinx still had many other unanswered questions, why was Grievous here? Where is here? Wha-

"Master!"

Jinx perked up. That scream belonged to his padawan Leo. "Leo!" Jink yelled and ran off through the forest, hacking apart tree bark and pale shrubby to get to Leo. The mist grew thicker by the time Jinx reached the area the scream came from. Leo was standing there, back turned, which made Jinx less worried. "Leo, what happened?" He placed his hand on his padawans shoulder. Leo fell back into his arms, revealing a large burn hole in his chest. "Leo? Leo?!" Jinx roared in a mix of shock, sadness, and anger.

Footsteps started and Jinx looked around frantically. "Show yourself coward!" Jinx snapped. A dark hooded figure emerged from the mist and ignited a lightsaber. The lightsaber was blue in color, enough to make Jinx convinced this was the killer. Jinx rushed towards the dark figure who held a classic lightsaber defense position crossing there chest.

Jinx began by flanking left and coming with a hard slash to the right. The cloaked figure anticipated this and parried with his own blade, sparks flying from the impact. The cloaked figure was fast to act on the move by making his own, kicking Jinx's leg with a harsh crunch. Jink grunted and gritted his teeth, but ducked the head swing made from his opponet. Jinx got up regardless of the pain and lashed out with his blade. The cloaked figure was efficient with matching each of his attacks with a swing of his own.

The battle traveled into the forest with Jinx chasing down the fleeing figure. Jinx pressed up against a tree and waited for the cloaked figure to round the corner. Just as planned, Jinx leapt out from his spot and ambushed the cloaked figure. His blade pierced through the body and pinned them against a tree. Jinx stared intensely at the figure and grasped the hood, yanking it down. The face that looked back at him sent a horrified shock through his body. Jerrick was looking back at him. "Jinx, you let me die again…."

"No, no, no, no, you aren't real. This is fake!" Jinx backed up. The scenery around him turned into a bright burst of flames as everything around them started closing in with large fires. Jerrick's body was now a churred, burn, crisp skeleton corpse looking back at Jinx. Jinx fell to the ground and the fire consumed him whole.

"NOOOO!" Jinx shot up in his bed. His breaths heavy, beads of sweat rolling down. It was all just one vivid twisted nightmare. Jinx calmed down and put his palms against his face, groaning. Jinx's body was chilled and he could only sit there and recover.


End file.
